Wonder Duo
by Catirella
Summary: [Série Petit OS : Numéro 69] ... Duo est commerciale… Il vent des… Non… Il doit encore faire ses preuves auprès de son supérieur pour ne faire qu’un avec le produit… Ce qu’il va faire d’ailleurs... YAOI


Titre : **Wonder Duo**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Genre : _**Série de petits OS… Et les situations au hasard de la vie… **_(Number 69) …

_Bêta, Siashini_ :

_Petit OS vraiment très, mais alors très drôle qui remonte le moral en un clin d'œil.__  
__C'est toujours un plaisir de te lire.__  
__Merci Cat !_

**Note de Catirella (l'auteur) :**  
_Écrit le 17, 19/20 et 28 octobre 2007.__  
__Mis en ligne le mardi 30 octobre 2007 à 19h52._

Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, sauf que ce texte ne me plait pas du tout et qu'il est super méga court. Pour ma seule défense, je n'ai pas eu le temps et j'ai même failli, ne pas en écrire pour ce mardi. Je vous laisse découvrire ce mini texte et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.  
Bisou,  
**_Catirella_**

◈

**§ **–** Série des petits ****One Shot**** du ****mardi **– **§**

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ? … **OS court, très court… ****Manque de temps… **

◈

_J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews pour l'OS numéro 68 du mardi 23 octobre et juste au cas ou..._

" Merci à... **Lysanea** - **TA fan** - **cristalsky** - **Dragonneva** - **nyanko-kuro** - **natakukazuki** - **LN** - **mimi** - **x-Shinigami-x** - **lisou52** - **Kyu** - **Babel56** - **Iroko** - **Magical Girl Kiki** - **L'ange gardien** - **z** (Alias : zashikiwarashi ) - **Noan** - **marnie02** - **littledidi11** - **Yami Sheina** et **yuuka-sama**... Mais aussi à tous ceux qui lisent mais m'en laissent pas pour diverses raisons ou qui l'on fait mais trop tard par rapport à la mise en ligne du mardi... "

_**Catirella**_

-

Ici, les remerciements impossibles par mail pour l'OS du 23 octobre 2007 " **Échec et Mat 2**" :

**yuuka-sama** … Ne t'excuse pas, c'est déjà très gentil à toi de me laisser une review. Si tu ne peux pas ce n'est pas grave, je comprend très bien. Maintenant… Je suis heureuse que cette suite t'ai plu. Un grand MERCI à toi pour cette review. BISOUS… Catirella

_**GW**_

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…_

* * *

**Wonder Duo**

**

* * *

**

Qui aurait pensé que moi, Duo Maxwell, commercial de 25 ans allait travailler là où je travaille, mais surtout vendre et promouvoir ce que je vends.

Ce n'est pas clair ? Je suis aller chez des amis, qui avaient organisé une soirée costumée sur les Héros et Super Héros, pour l'anniversaire d'un de leurs amis.

Je vais vous faire un bref résumé de ma soirée de samedi dernier, ami qui avait 30 ans ce soir-là.

Bref…

Donc… **Résumé**:

J'arrive vers 21h30.

Un homme que je ne connaissais ni d'Adam, ni d'Eve, m'ouvre la porte. Un autre me demande de lui donner mon manteau.

J'ai cru d'ailleurs qu'il allait baver ce pervers à me mater dans mon costume.

Enfin bref.

Quoi, je me répète ! Taratata, le sujet n'est pas là…

Je disais…

Je me dirige vers la pièce principale aux allures de salle de bal.

Pas des plus à l'aise je dois le reconnaître, mais ce soir, je testais la marchandise que je suis censé.

**Vendre et promouvoir. **

Et j'en avais surtout marre de mon supérieur ConstipoMan. Qui me dit, que je ne serais jamais un bon commercial tant que je n'aurais pas fait qu'un avec le produit.

Autant dire que ce soir-là, j'ai plus que collé avec celui-ci.

Lorsque j'ai fait mon entrée, il y eut comme un **loooonnnnnnng **silence.

Wonder Duo était arrivé dans son super costume bleu, rouge, or. Avec des petites étoiles blanches sur ma méga culotte de mamie.

Elle avait un look terrible Wonder Woman. Et une paire de nichons tout aussi terrible.

Comme moi ce soir.

Nan, j'ai pas fini la soirée complètement beurré avec ConstipoMan, qui j'ai oublié de vous le dire, n'était autre que l'ami de mes amis.

Je dois reconnaître qu'en Zorro il était terrible mon sup. Je l'aurais bien attaché avec mon super lasso doré.

Mais revenons sur mon arrivé des plus remarquées surtout lorsque l'on sait que je suis un mâle et ce même avec mes cheveux très. Mais alors très très longs.

Même Wonder Woman, n'en n'avait pas d'aussi longs.

Donc, Wonder Duo,

**Moi…**

Poitrine en avant, ai failli provoquer une série d'attaques ce soir-là.

Dommage d'ailleurs que cela ne soit pas arrivé, car j'aurais pu voir plein de beaux pompiers.

Ne nous égarons pas…

Mon ami Quatre qui avait semble-t-il fait un arrêt sur image au niveau de mes seins et son amant aussi par la même occasion. Furent les plus rapides et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, mais surtout avant qu'un vautour n'attaque Wonder Woman version travelo.

Ben oui…

J'ai une arme entre les jambes que la miss n'avait pas elle.

Et TOC.

Je reprends… Donc, Tarzan, Trowa pour les intimes et Robin des bois, Quatre, mon ami. M'ont pratiquement kidnappé pour me mettre face à Zorro, qui allait finir par perdre un œil à force de mater mes nichons.

Et la question tomba :

« Duo ! C'est quoi cette tenue ? Tu t'ais fait opérer ? »

Robin des Bois, du son salut au fait qu'il soit mon meilleur ami. Tarzan, qui n'avait rien dit, mais n'en pensait pas moins au fait qu'il avait la carrure de Tarzan et moi pas. Quant à Zorro, j'avoue que j'allais prendre mon pied sans faire de galipettes rien qu'en répondant à la question de R.D.B.

« Pas d'opération, se sont des faux et pour finir je ne dirais qu'un seul mot… Wonderbra. »

Zorro, me fit un magnifique « O » avec sa bouche. Puis il fixa ma poitrine avec insistance.

Quatre lui par contre, osa avancer une main, pour tester la marchandise… Main que je claqua directement. On ne touche pas à mes nénés, même faux.

Trowa cherche en fronçant les sourcils à savoir comment j'avais fait, pour que le soutien-gorge en question ne se voit pas.

« La cape. »

« Quoi la cape ? »

« Les bretelles sont cachées grâce à la cape. »

Maintenant je savais de quoi je parlerais en ayant porté le produit que je vendais et promouvais.

Wonderbra, n'allait plus avoir aucun secret pour moi.

Je les laissa quelques instants plus tard, tels des idiots finis, pour aller vers une magnifique plante.

Hulk.

Dommage qu'il soit 100/100 hétéro.

Wonder Duo rentra seul ce soir-là , une fois de plus. Enfin, pour le reste du monde…

Fin du **résumé**…

Vous l'aurez donc compris, je vends des soutiens-gorge et mine de rien lorsque vous êtes un homme, vous paraissez pas du tout crédible. Bon, je ne vais pas non plus arriver déguisé en nana lorsque je rencontre une cliente pour un nouveau modèle.

Ce qui par contre fut positif pour moi, fut qu'Heero Yuy, me lâcha l'attache soutif, depuis qu'il m'avait pratiquement désapé des yeux lors de sa soirée d'anniversaire.

Ce qui me rappelle aussi que je ne lui ai pas fait de cadeau.

Je verrais lorsqu'il m'en ferra la remarque.

Et croyez-le ou non, avec mon sourire charmeur, mon battement de cils à la Betty Boop et mes magnifiques cheveux longs que je portais en queue de cheval ou en catogan, lorsque je me rendais en clientèle. J'ai réussi là où bon nombre de mes prédécesseurs avaient échoués.

J'étais plutôt fier de moi.

Et Heero aussi semblait-t-il.

J'ai bien dit **SEMBLAIT****-****T****-****IL**.

Et ce vendredi matin lorsque j'arrivai avec 10 malheureuses petites minutes de retard dans mon bureau, j'entendis sa voix Ooh mélodieuse.

« MAXWELL DANS MON BUREAU SUR-LE-CHAMP. »

« J'ai fait quoi ? »

« Aucune idée mon chou. »

« Hilde, ne m'appelle pas mon chou, ça fait homo. »

« Ben ! Tu l'es non ? »

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour m'afficher au bureau. »

« MAXWELL. »

Là, j'ai cherché et re-cherché la boulette que j'avais faite et j'ai rien trouvé, nada, le néant total…

Ou alors…

C'était autre chose !

Je réajusta ma cravate rose…

Ben quoi !

Les filles adorent les hommes qui montrent la femme qui sommeil en eux. J'aime pas particulièrement le rose, mais la clientèle féminine oui. Je cherche pas à aimer, je cherche à être aimé. Plus tu es aimé plus tu vends.

Après avoir donc réajusté ma cravate, je prends la direction de son bureau, un sourire aux lèvres tel émail Diamant.

J'entre puisque la porte est ouverte et dans la minute qui suivit, je me suis retrouvé accolé à celle-ci , plaqué par les bons soins d'un Heero les yeux me lançant des éclairs

« Tu n'auras pas oublié quelque chose ces 13 derniers jours Wonder Woman ? »

« Wonder Duo. »

J'aurais pas dû je sais, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en n'empêcher.

« DUO. »

« Je sais pas moi ? Ton cadeau d'anniversaire ? »

« Entre autre et tu étais où hier soir ? »

« Hein ? Comment cela ? »

« Tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose dans ton super planning, tellement super que tu ne le regardes pratiquement jamais. »

J'ai mis mon cerveau sur le haut débit pour aller plus vite que mes neurones. Pas de chance j'ai comme un trou !

« Vois pas ! »

« Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire et en même temps m'offrir mon cadeau d'anniversaire. »

Pour le coup, j'ai totalement grillé le peu de neurones de viables chez moi et mon haut débit s'est déconnecté de la réalité.

Heero m'a laissé que ma cravate rose pour me punir d'avoir oublié la date de ce jeudi.

Il m'a fait l'amour, mes jambes relevées sur ses épaules, moi allongé sur son bureau.

J'ai été son cadeau. Mais je lui en offrirai un autre.

J'ai été puni pour avoir allumé Hulk, sous le nez et le masque de Zorro.

Et j'ai vu plein d'étoiles et en même temps que je me suis souvenu de ce jour que j'ai honteusement oublié, je dois bien l'avoué.

Notre anniversaire.

Du moins celui de notre toute première fois.

AH OUI, j'ai oublié de vous le dire.

ConstipoMan et moi sommes amants depuis 2 ans. Sauf que personne n'est au courant.

Ni Quatre, ni Trowa.

Nan, ce n'est pas Heero qui ne veut pas le rendre officiel, c'est moi.

Je ne veux pas que l'on dise que j'ai eu ce poste parce que je suis le petit copain du boss, etc etc…

Ma vie perso et ce que fait mon cul, hors bureau ne regarde que moi et lui.

Sauf qu'il en a marre mon Heechan et qu'il voudrait que nous vivions enfin ensemble, comme un vrai couple.

Et moi qui oublie notre 2ème anniversaire.

Honte à moi.

Je suis ressorti de son bureau les joues en feu et pas que les joues croyez-moi.

Hilde m'a regardé, avec ce petit regard sadique et pervers. Je la soupçonne d'écouter aux portes.

« Tu as les joues bien rouges Duo. »

« Hein… Heero m'a grondé pour la couleur de ma cravate. »

J'aime pas son sourire.

« Mais bien sûr et la marmotte elle rembourse les soutiens-gorge des bonnets A. »

« Tu portes du A, Hilde ? »

« Ooh goujat. »

« C'est toi qui as commencé ma puce. »

Elle boude. Elle est adorable lorsqu'elle boude, dommage que je ne sois pas hétéro et encore moins libre.

« Je vais dons mon bureau. »

« Hum… … … Je porte du B, pour ton information. »

« Je sais Hilde, je sais, je te vois presque tous les jours depuis que je travaille ici. »

Hilde vira au rouge et moi aussi pour mon audace.

Une fois dans mon bureau. Enfin seul, je ferme les yeux et souris à la pensée de la future soirée qui m'attend en rentrant ce soir chez lui.

Il m'a invité à passer le week-end tout entier sous sa couette et dans ses bras.

Ce type d'invitation ne se refuse pas.

Wonder Duo va reprendre du service.

Mais uniquement vêtu de sa cape.

**FIN  
du  
LXIV**

C'est super court et j'ai surtout SUPER manqué de temps pour écrire ce mini texte. En plus, je sais c'est nul.  
N'ayant pas été chez moi ce week-end, je l'ai fini dimanche en soirée. Je vais essayer de me rattraper la semaine prochaine, mais je ne vous garantis rien.  
Gros BISOUS et à dans une semaine ou 15 jours…

_**Catirella **_

◈

* * *

_**Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue et vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine...**_


End file.
